<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Knight Rises by shfcapb (tackytacs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222859">The Dark Knight Rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytacs/pseuds/shfcapb'>shfcapb (tackytacs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demisexual Prowl, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, No War AU, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transform or Treat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytacs/pseuds/shfcapb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Jazz has a blast making his own costumes for Halloween, but this time around, he’s determined to catch the optic of a certain Praxian. Even if that means indulging in a few a-<i>paw</i>-lling puns along the way. </p><p>(Or: Fellas, is it gay to dress up as the sexy love interest to your best friend’s nerdy Halloween costume?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For dauntlessgraceling on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this gift! </p><p>For the Transform or Treat gift exchange, they gave me this prompt:<br/>G1 or IDW (preferably pre-war or no-war AU), Jazz/Prowl, Halloween Fun. Jazz loves dressing up in fun sexy costumes, and is going all out this year to try and catch Prowls attention. Preferably with some NSFW, and if you'd rather have Prowl in the sexy costume go for it!</p><p>I decided to go with a G1 no-war AU (but with some IDW influences), except Cybertronians still made contact with Earth and obtained access to human media and pop culture. BTW, thank you @badkseletonpuns for beta-ing my fic, Wendy you're a blessing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primus help him, because Jazz <i>really</i> needed it now.</p>
<p>“Hey Jazz, you got any costume ideas for the Halloween party next week?” asked Bluestreak, sliding into a seat at Maccadam’s bar. “I’m really excited to see what you’ll wear this time—you always make the best ones!”</p>
<p>Jazz groaned from where he was lying face-up across the counter and threw his arms into the air. He was lucky the bar was nearly deserted, but at this point in the night he didn’t give a slag if the other patrons saw him like this.</p>
<p>“The <i>damn</i> party! Blue, that party’s been on my mind for weeks!” </p>
<p>Bluestreak winced. “Oof, that kind of night, huh? Hey Blurr, can you get me some engex? And one for Jazz too!”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t need any more,” Blurr called out, but within seconds, their drinks slid their way anyway. One glass almost collided with Jazz’s helm, but at the last second he swung gracefully down to take a seat next to Bluestreak and snatched the drink with his servo within the same breath. </p>
<p>Bluestreak chuckled and sipped at his own drink. “How many times did he try to get you off the counter?” </p>
<p>“Gave up after the fifth try,” Jazz laughed. “Don’t know why he bothered—I still got the moves, even if I’m drunk off my aft.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm. Speaking of moves, are you finally going to try a move on you-know-who?”</p>
<p>Jazz’s amusement soured immediately, and he slumped against the counter again.</p>
<p>“Why’d you think I’m stressed out about this party? Frag, usually I love making costumes for Halloween, but this time I need to go all out to impress Prowl—do you know how difficult that is? I don’t think he finds anything sexy! Uh, no offense, Blue.” </p>
<p>“None taken; I completely agree with you. You could hire some strippers for a party and my brother wouldn’t even blink an optic at them.” Bluestreak sighed loudly and poked Jazz in the shoulder. “But you <i>could</i> just tell him you like him instead of trying so hard for this party. Like, you know you don’t have to keep up this whole waiting game, right? Y’know, like you did this entire year so far?”</p>
<p>Jazz slammed back his drink before he set it down on the bar with maybe a touch too much force.</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to find the right time to mention something, but there’s never a good moment. Asking strangers to hook up is one thing, but how do you talk to one of your best friends about that? I don’t even know if he likes me back in that way!” </p>
<p>They’d been friends for so long, it was honestly a huge surprise to Jazz himself when he realized months ago that he had feelings for Prowl. Sure, they’d probably stay friends even if he didn’t reciprocate his affections, but slag, Jazz had never met anyone else who got his spark racing like Prowl did. He just didn’t want to face the prospect of a broken spark anytime soon.</p>
<p>Jazz pushed those thoughts away and continued on. “Besides, we hang out every week, and he’s already seen <i>this</i>.” He gestured to his whole frame. “I gotta show off with something fresh and exciting!”</p>
<p>Bluestreak raised an optic ridge at him, but didn’t comment on his argument. Instead he switched topics. “Okay, what kind of costume ideas do you have, then?”</p>
<p>Jazz dragged a servo over his face. “Had a few, but I don’t think any of them will work. My best one is this pin-up bunny costume I’ve got in my closet, but I already wore that a few years ago.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I remember that! But dang, that’s a real shame. What about a vampire?”</p>
<p>“Eh, done that before too.”</p>
<p>“Mermaid?”</p>
<p>“Tried once, and that was alright, but I might rework some parts in the future.”</p>
<p>“School uniform? Maid? Devil? Sexy cop?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes, aaaand yes. Here’s a tip, by the way: don’t dress up as the last one if you don’t want Prowl to lecture your audials off.”</p>
<p>Bluestreak groaned. “Jazz, it’s like you’ve worn every kind of flirty or cute costume already! Do you keep a checklist or something, hoping to make the greatest, sexiest costume one day?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Jazz shook his head. “Nah, I’m not trying to do that. I just like the whole process, you know? I get to be creative making something that isn’t music, and it’s lots of fun to wear it in the end.” He swirled his drink and sighed. “Just wish I could think of something that could catch Prowl’s attention, though.”</p>
<p>Frowning, Bluestreak tapped his glass for several seconds until his doorwings suddenly perked up.</p>
<p>“Hey, I think I have a good suggestion for you!”</p>
<p>That actually made Jazz sit up, and he gave him an inquisitive look. “You do?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! You gotta go at it at a different angle: instead of trying to think of something sexy to dress up as, dress as something you know he’ll like, first! Then you can try and make that costume sexy. In fact, I think I know something that might <i>really</i> help you out.”</p>
<p>“...Huh, I guess you do have a point.” With a relieved laugh, the Polyhexian settled a servo on Bluestreak’s shoulder. “But yeah, mech, I will owe you big time if you help me.”</p>
<p>Bluestreak winked, and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. “Okay, I was going to tell you this anyway because I figured Prowl would forget to mention it to you, right? So I was talking to him a few days ago when he told me something really, <i>really</i> interesting. Apparently, he’s going to wear a costume to the Halloween party this year!”</p>
<p>Behind his visor, Jazz’s optics cycled in surprise. “Wait, really? But he never dresses up for Halloween. What’s changed?”</p>
<p>A couple of mechs didn’t like wearing costumes, and Prowl was one of them. Jazz could understand, though—lots of costumes got in the way of transforming, and he knew Prowl would want to be prepared for anything, even when he was off-duty.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say he really got into a certain human superhero,” Bluestreak laughed. “I gave him some Batman comics recently, and he’s obsessed with him now! Ask him about it sometime—he’ll chat your audial off about it. And that’s saying something, coming from me!”</p>
<p>Jazz sat back and leaned against the bar. Already his processor was racing with new ideas. He knew about Batman from human media, of course, and that was a goldmine of potential. “Batman, huh? Didn’t see that one coming. But I guess it makes sense—they’re both detectives and all that.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Batman does have a lot of love interests, too,” Bluestreak added on. “And they wear some veeery interesting costumes…”</p>
<p>Jumping to his pedes, Jazz dug through his subspace briefly before throwing some credit chips on the counter.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the drink and the idea, Blue—I gotta go!”</p>
<p>“Good luck, Jazz!” Bluestreak called out, but Jazz didn’t hear him, already sprinting out the door.</p>
<p>He only had a week left to get his costume together, and he wanted to make every second count.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Electrobass pulsed through the crowded room in Maccadam’s when Jazz strolled into the party, orange and red strobe lights setting a spooky but upbeat scene. Blurr had attached sticker decorations of mech-bats to the walls, and there was even a smoke machine in the corner, which smoke poured out of to roll across the dance floor.   </p><p>With a wide grin, Jazz weaved through the crowd, calling out greetings to costumed friends and acquaintances alike. Most of them probably bought their costumes or commissioned someone else to tailor it for them, and Jazz had to admit, they were often pretty good. But the folks who made their own costumes were obvious—they just had a certain energy to them, eager and excited to show off their hard work. </p><p>Jazz had a lot of reasons for loving Halloween, but that was definitely up there. </p><p>Normally he’d love to stay and chat with his other friends, but he was buzzing with excitement to find Prowl. Plenty of his friends would start to shout back as he passed by, only for their jaws to drop upon seeing him. He didn’t blame them; he knew he looked damn <i>fine</i>.</p><p>When he did research a few days back, he came across one Batman villain who was absolutely the perfect fit for him. Well, with some adjustments—it wasn’t exactly easy to make a mech-sized catsuit. How did Catwoman even move around in that skin-tight costume? Still, Jazz found some creative work-arounds.  </p><p>A shiny, latex vest snugly wrapped around Jazz’s prominent bust, with the zipper pulled down far enough to show off the blue stripe on his chest. He also wore a matching pair of knee-length latex pants, which gorgeously accentuated his thighs and aft. As for his arms and the rest of his legs, he painted them a rich shade of black, nearly glossy enough to look wet. </p><p>To top it all off, he had added attachments to his conveniently-placed audial horns to make them look more triangular, and swapped out his typical blue visor for an orange one.</p><p>It was a simple costume in concept, sure, but sometimes less really was more. The latex emphasized the best parts of his frame, and he could move just fine too. Jazz was especially happy about the latter—it meant that his costume wouldn’t hinder his dancing abilities.</p><p>But before he could even think about dancing, he wanted to find Prowl. Unless it involved dancing with Prowl. Now <i>that</i> he could get behind.</p><p>Finally, Jazz spotted Prowl in one corner of the crowded room, hanging out with his brothers. Jazz actually stopped moving for a moment, trying so hard to not start laughing his aft off. The other Praxians were fine—Bluestreak had on a cute witch costume, and Smokescreen was dressed like a cowboy, complete with denim shorts and a cowboy hat. </p><p>Prowl, on the other hand…</p><p>Jazz didn’t know what he’d expected from him, but it definitely wasn’t the plastic-looking Batman mask and a singular bat decal sticker on his chest. There was absolutely nothing else. Everything about Prowl's whole look screamed low budget, and to top it all off, it looked out of place on the stiff enforcer too.</p><p>It wasn’t the greatest costume by a mile, but Jazz couldn’t help but notice the excited tilt to Prowl’s doorwings, even though the mech himself looked as neutral as ever. Slag, Jazz had to admit that he still looked cute, even with the dorky get-up. If this made him happy, who was he to judge?</p><p>That was enough to get Jazz to get his bearings together and approach the trio, waving at them.</p><p>“Hey mechs! How’s the party been so far?”</p><p>The three brothers turned to look at him, and Smokescreen waved back while Bluestreak’s grin grew even wider. Prowl had started to call a greeting to Jazz over the pounding music, but when he finally locked optics with the Polyhexian, his doorwings jerked up in surprise. For the first time in Jazz’s memory, Prowl looked absolutely speechless.</p><p>Bluestreak must’ve not noticed, because he reached out to drag Jazz closer to the group.</p><p>“Wow, Jazz, you look <i>amazing</i>. I think this is my favorite one yet! Party’s been fun so far, but now it’s gonna be way more awesome with you here! Right guys?”</p><p>Smokescreen jerked to attention at Bluestreak’s question, looking away from Prowl and failing to hide the smug smirk on his face. </p><p>“Oh, absolutely.” He pointed between Prowl and Jazz and raised an optic ridge. “Did you two plan this or something?”</p><p>Winking at him, Jazz exclaimed, “Hey now, I can’t just let the <i>cat</i> out of the bag!” The brothers groaned, and he laughed at them, loud enough to be heard over the pounding music.</p><p>“But nah—we didn’t plan anything. Just some inspiration struck me, that’s all. But you gotta admit, I really rock this look!” </p><p>He twirled in place, much to Bluestreak and Smokescreen’s amusement, before he settled his servos on his hips and cocked his head in a teasing matter. “Hey Prowler, what do you think of my costume?”</p><p>Startled, Prowl blinked his optics and closed his mouth, finally paying attention to the conversation again.</p><p>“Your costume is remarkably close to the source material, Jazz,” Prowl said. Even with those dry words, he gave Jazz a small, impressed smile. </p><p>Bluestreak looked between the two black-and-white mechs, and just as quickly his grin matched Smokescreen’s smirk.</p><p>“Oh hey—actually, I think I hear Sideswipe calling me and Smokey over to do some shots! Yeah, he totally is, so we’ll be going now, can’t miss those shots, don’t wait up for us!”</p><p>He grabbed Smokescreen’s arm and began to haul him off into the crowd, the two Praxians looking over their shoulders and snickering at them as they went. Jazz rolled his optics but smiled. At least now he could talk to Prowl without them hovering.</p><p>“You doin’ alright?”</p><p>Prowl snapped his optics back up to Jazz’s face—apparently he was looking at the rest of his outfit while his brothers left. Jazz resisted the urge to laugh. </p><p>“Apologies. I didn’t expect…” Shaking his head, Prowl seemed to get some control over himself. “I must say, you did a wonderful job adapting Catwoman’s outfit.” Then, before Jazz could say anything, he lifted an optic ridge and gave him a calculating look. “Though I don’t believe for a second that inspiration randomly ‘struck’ you.”</p><p>Jazz raised his servos up. “Alright, you caught me, ‘<i>Batsy</i>’—I got the idea from Blue.”</p><p>Prowl’s doorwings lifted triumphantly, and Prowl even let a small smile slip onto his face. “But I have to wonder, what made you decide to go as Catwoman?”</p><p>“What, can’t I show my support for my best friend and his interests? And you know how much I like my sexy costumes!”</p><p>Sighing fondly, Prowl shook his head. “Sounds like you were running out of ideas.” Damn, he was good. But thankfully, not good enough to discern Jazz’s true motives. “The costume suits you quite well, by the way.” </p><p>“Heh, thanks! I’m pretty happy with my costume too. You could even say—” </p><p>“Oh no,” Prowl groaned.</p><p>“—that I’m <i>feline</i> like a spy right now! It’s pretty awesome.”</p><p>When he saw Prowl give the crowd a longing look, as if wishing he could be anywhere that wasn’t in Jazz’s vicinity, he almost felt bad. Almost. With a cheeky grin, Jazz reached out to tap the sticker on Prowl’s chassis. “I like your costume too, Prowler.”</p><p>Delighted, Prowl’s doorwings lifted up in excitement for just a moment, until slowly they lowered in embarrassment. He glanced away from Jazz, down at the swirling fog weaving around their pedes. </p><p>“It’s not really a costume at all,” he admitted. “This is my first time wearing anything like this, and I know I don’t have a knack for aesthetics.” </p><p>The Praxian awkwardly shifted in place. “When I remembered that this party was going to happen, I was glad to have an excuse to dress as something that I found enjoyable, except wearing this feels...a little silly, now. Especially compared to...” </p><p>He motioned to the other mechs in the room, dressed up in bright, colorful costumes—made of better materials than plastic—and he even gestured towards Jazz himself. </p><p>Sobering up, Jazz stepped closer and settled a servo on Prowl’s shoulder, giving him his best reassuring grin.</p><p>“What are you talking about? For a first-time costume, I’d say this is a pretty solid start! Your costume is recognizable, and besides, it makes you happy.” He patted Prowl’s shoulder before letting his servo fall away. “And hey, at least you’re not gonna get any fabric caught in your joints—that’s what happened with me and my first costume. Frag, I was real embarrassed!”</p><p>For the second time that night, Prowl looked surprised again. “But—you seem like a natural with the way you craft your costumes. I remember the other years quite well, and you’ve always done an exceptional job.”</p><p>Somehow, hearing Prowl say that for the first time made Jazz’s spark flutter. He hadn’t thought Prowl had even noticed his previous costumes.</p><p>“You know, I could help you next year, if you want,” he mentioned, softening his voice. Despite the crowd of mechs behind him and the flashing lights, he only had optics for Prowl and the elated look on his face, breaking his normally impassive demeanor.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Jazz so badly wanted to confess to him now, but doubt crept into the back of his processor. They’d only talked about costumes so far, even if it had looked like Prowl was interested in him earlier. Maybe he was reading into things too much, making up feelings that weren’t actually there at all.</p><p>“Of course!” exclaimed Jazz, slapping on a wide grin. He hoped he pulled it off. “Now c’mon, we’ve got a party to get back to, and I think Blurr’s got some Halloween specials at the bar—”</p><p>Jazz began to turn, tugging Prowl along, until he felt the Praxian dig in his pedes and hold onto his arm. </p><p>“Jazz, wait. I have some more things that I wanted to tell you.” Curious, Jazz glanced back at Prowl, watching as red and orange lighting reflected off his mask. His blue optics shone brightly in the dark, bright with...nervousness?</p><p>“Yeah? Like what?”</p><p>Prowl took a deep in-vent, and he straightened up. “I—I’ve always admired how willing you are to go the extra mile for someone—even if it will not directly benefit yourself. I also think that your creativity and eagerness to tackle challenges are inspiring.” </p><p>Now it was Jazz’s turn to be speechless tonight, and when he remained quiet, Prowl continued on. “But I especially appreciate that you support me and my interests, despite it being recent and seemingly out nowhere, for me at least. Besides...” </p><p>This close, Jazz could see Prowl’s face flush with energon, even with the mask obscuring most of it.</p><p>“You look quite striking tonight, as well.”</p><p>Mouth gaping, Jazz pointed at Prowl, then himself, and back again. </p><p>“Hold on. You <i>like</i> me?”</p><p>Doorwings lowering, Prowl cringed and turned away from Jazz slightly. “I apologize for dropping something like that on you—”</p><p>Jazz grabbed Prowl’s shoulders and shook him a little to grab his attention. “Prowler! I can’t believe—mech, I like you too!”</p><p>When Prowl smiled, it practically lit up the dark room, and Jazz barely restrained himself from kissing him right then and there. It was already hard enough to not start hollering in their corner of the bar.</p><p>“I...honestly didn’t expect that, but I’m very happy that’s the case.”</p><p>“No kidding! Mech, I didn’t think you liked me back, I mean—you never seemed interested in other mechs like that, you know?”</p><p>“Ah, I suppose I’ve given off that impression.” Prowl cocked his head and smiled, like he was about to divulge a secret. </p><p>“The truth is, I have always found it much easier to fall for my friends rather than people I have just met. Furthermore...you <i>are</i> stunning, Jazz, and not only in this costume. I merely didn’t think it was appropriate for me to say anything like that to you beforehand. Until now, I suppose.”</p><p>Jazz’s spark spun happily, and he was sure that he was grinning like an idiot right now. He noticed out of the corner of his optic how a few mechs looking at them were grinning too, whispering under the cover of the music and exchanging money. Smokescreen was definitely going to make a killing tonight.</p><p>Focusing his complete attention back on Prowl, Jazz said, “Well I’d love to hear it all—and I’m just as willing to shower you with all the compliments I’ve stockpiled too. But <i>purr</i>-haps after this party, yeah?”</p><p>Prowl groaned again, laughing as he lightly punched Jazz’s chest.</p><p>“You’re incorrigible.”</p><p>“Aw, lighten up, ‘Batsy’! And no take backs, cause you’re stuck with me now, un-<i>fur</i>-tunately.”</p><p>The look Prowl shot him was downright murderous, and Jazz swore he was a little bit in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a hopeless crush means committing time and money into an impressive costume. real love means annoying your friend with egregious puns and afterwards they still wanna hang out with you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally, the horny chapter, lmao.</p><p>this dark knight isn't the ONLY thing rising tonight, if you know what I mean.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours later, Jazz wasn’t exactly sure how he and Prowl ended up making out on his berth, but he couldn’t complain. It might have started with the quick kisses Jazz gave Prowl on the walk back from the party, little pecks to his helm or chevron that made the Praxian laugh. When they got into Jazz’s apartment though, those sweet kisses had turned into something entirely different.</p><p>Eventually Jazz pulled back, looking down at Prowl with a soft smile. Prowl had shoved his mask off sometime earlier, so Jazz had a clear view of his embarrassed face as his fans clicked on.</p><p>Brushing his servo against Prowl’s cheek, Jazz asked, “Hey, this isn’t moving too fast, right?”</p><p>Prowl shook his head before hooking his arms over Jazz’s shoulders. “No, I want this—perhaps it may seem fast, but I know I want to continue this further.” </p><p>“Oh thank Primus, me too, babe,” sighed Jazz. “I mean—I’d still want to be with you even if interfacing was off the table.”</p><p>Smiling, Prowl leaned up to kiss Jazz’s forehelm. “I appreciate that, although…” He frowned and tapped on Jazz’s latex vest. “I don’t want to ruin this by accident. You’ve worked so hard on it.”</p><p>Jazz laughed and waved a servo. “Nah, I don’t mind at all! Besides, I’m already all revved up just from dancing with you tonight. A little mess is the least of my concerns.”</p><p>He ground down against Prowl’s panels, and the Praxian gasped, hips bucking up into the pressure. Prowl bit his lip and trailed a servo down Jazz’s side, brushing past sensitive wires under the cracks of his armor plating.</p><p>“You were tantalizing to watch, earlier,” he murmured, watching as Jazz shivered and dimmed his visor. “I don’t even know how you can move like that, but all of it was mesmerizing.” </p><p>Laughing, Jazz dipped his head down to kiss along the cables of Prowl’s neck, eliciting a quiet sigh.</p><p>“Frag, Prowler, you should look in a mirror sometimes. You’re downright gorgeous, and you’ve got this steady <i>presence</i> that makes people pay attention to you. It’s like you don’t even have to try that hard to do it.” Jazz nibbled on some wires, and Prowl sharply invented. Good, he liked that.</p><p>“Jazz—Primus, Jazz,” Prowl gasped, grinding back against Jazz harder. “You looked so stunning in your costume. Not just because it was optic-catching, but—the effort and creativity—all of this is undeniably <i>you</i>.”</p><p>For a moment, Jazz was at a loss for words. Completely floored, Jazz leaned back and pressed a servo over his rapidly spinning spark. Then he laughed, breathless and deeply touched.</p><p>“<i>Primus</i>, Prowl. You just have a way with words too, you know that, right?”</p><p>Smiling, Prowl turned his embarrassed face to the side. “Thank you?”</p><p>Jazz leaned down to quickly kiss him before shuffling back. “Alright, open your valve panel, I wanna fragging eat you out now.”</p><p>With an embarrassingly fast click, Prowl’s panel opened before Jazz even got down there to see it. His valve was a pretty thing, with red biolights along the lips and a bright, shining node at the apex of it. Already, lubricant dripped out of it slowly, thick and heady.</p><p>“Primus, your valve is <i>perfect</i>, Prowler,” Jazz whispered, tempted to run his thumb over that captivating node.</p><p>To his surprise, Prowl groaned out loud, knocking his knee against Jazz’s shoulder. “Jazz, please don’t ruin the mood with another one of your horrid <i>puns</i>.” </p><p>“My—oh. <i>Oh</i>!” Jazz cracked up, snickering and shaking with barely-held back laughter. Meanwhile, Prowl folded his arms, trying his hardest to look unimpressed. He looked so damn cute, Jazz almost completely lost it. As an apology, he lowered himself on the berth and kissed Prowl’s thigh. </p><p>“Prowl, baby, I didn’t mean it like that. Promise I’ll make it up to you?” </p><p>He only got an exasperated sigh in return, and Prowl huffed out a laugh. “I suppose we’ll have to see, won’t we?” </p><p>Jazz’s grin took on a decidedly more mischievous slant, and he lowered his face down, licking up over the valve in one go. Prowl jerked, and Jazz heard his fans kick up a notch. Emboldened, Jazz settled into a pattern of licking and sucking, focusing on the smaller nodes within the folds of the valve. </p><p>Prowl moaned, rocking into Jazz’s mouth as his doorwings quivered against the berth. Jazz looked up occasionally, just to watch Prowl quietly mouth out Jazz’s name, or see the blush on his face get even darker. He didn’t talk much, but Jazz found that he didn’t mind. Something about the way he shook under Jazz’s ministrations was really slagging hot, and every small noise he <i>did</i> hear felt earned. </p><p>When Jazz finally focused his attention on Prowl’s anterior node, Prowl actually cried out and bucked, only for his hips to be held down by Jazz’s servos. Lubricant began to gush out in larger amounts, and his thighs tightened around Jazz’s helm, metal scraping against metal.</p><p>“Frag, <i>Jazz</i>—” Prowl moaned again, and Jazz felt charge start to jump across his mouth. Prowl sounded pretty fragging close, so Jazz doubled down, until finally he rolled the node in his mouth and sucked, hard.</p><p>With another loud cry, Prowl overloaded, and his hips bucked in jerky, rolling motions, grinding against Jazz’s mouth. Lubricant thickly coated his tongue, and Jazz didn’t hesitate to lap it all up. Primus, he’d dreamed about this before, but feeling Prowl come apart was something else entirely. </p><p>Jazz’s spike panel finally slid back, unable to be contained any longer, and he groaned as he felt it press against the restrictive fabric of his latex pants.</p><p>“Prowl, slag, baby, please,” he panted, sitting up and pushing down his pants desperately, just enough to free his spike. “Please, fragging ride me.”</p><p>Even though Prowl was still shaking from the after effects of his overload, he sat up with a laugh. “I need a moment, but I can take care of you.”</p><p>Jazz crawled over to him, fans loud and running fast, and Prowl reached over to grab his spike, stroking it slowly.</p><p>“Slag, oh Primus, I really needed that,” Jazz moaned, leaning heavily against him. “<i>Ah</i>, frag, you’ve got some <i>amazing</i> servos.”</p><p>“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Prowl pointed out, laughing quietly.</p><p>“Baby, you’re doing Primus’ work—oh <i>frag</i>.” Currently Prowl was working the cluster of nodes under the head of his spike, and Jazz swore he could get off like this if Prowl kept it up. Just watching Prowl focus on Jazz’s spike with this level of care was already a huge turn-on.</p><p>When a bead of transfluid appeared on the tip of Jazz’s spike, Prowl pulled his servo away and pushed Jazz back, much to his vocal displeasure. </p><p>“<i>Prowler</i>.”</p><p>“Lie back,” Prowl ordered. Jazz’s petulant pout immediately turned into a grin, and he did as Prowl commanded. Maneuvering himself, Prowl positioned his valve over Jazz’s spike, and Jazz watched as a trail of lubricant dribbled onto it. He shivered, and his black, glossy servos automatically rested on the Praxian’s narrow hips. </p><p>“Prowl, you’re so fragging sexy,” Jazz murmured, checking out the way Prowl’s doorwings extended proudly as he heard the compliment. “I’m going to die of happiness, I just know it.”</p><p>“Hmm, not yet you will,” teased Prowl. “There’s one more thing.”</p><p>Prowl leaned over and brought his servo up to Jazz’s chest, trailing it slowly down over his blue stripe before resting on the zipper, the only thing keeping his vest together. Then, Jazz watched as Prowl took a hold of it, slowly pulling it down and exposing more of his chest until the fabric fell apart completely, leaving Jazz’s plating bare to him. The smirk on Prowl’s face made Jazz’s fans practically shriek at this point, and Prowl lowered himself down to kiss his chest. </p><p>Being exposed to Prowl felt like a dance, and watching him unzip that one article of clothing made Jazz want to overload from that alone. His spike twitched in clear interest, and Prowl looked down as he felt it bump against his thigh.</p><p>“I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer.”</p><p>Jazz whined. “<i>Please</i> Prowl.”</p><p>Taking his sweet time, Prowl lowered himself onto Jazz’s spike, valve lips sliding over the bright blue biolights that ran from the head to the base. When he fully seated himself, Prowl’s spike panel opened with a quiet click too, and Jazz eagerly wrapped his hand around it, stroking with a quiet groan of his own.</p><p>Gasping, Prowl bucked into the touch at the same time his valve tightened around Jazz’s spike. Pleasure shot through Jazz’s frame like lightning, and continued to do so as Prowl started to bounce. He tried his best to keep stroking Prowl’s spike, but it was hard to focus on that when Prowl felt so damn exquisite.</p><p>Jazz didn’t hold back on his volume either, moans and pleadings increasing in frequency the faster Prowl rode him. It danced on the edge of pleasure and pain, and soon enough he couldn’t think anymore, caught up in everything that was <i>Prowl</i>. </p><p>At some point, Prowl slid down in just the right angle and speed, and Jazz overloaded with a staticky shout. Swearing under his breath, Prowl continued to ride Jazz through it, though his movements grew jerky again, desperate and rough. Trembling, and hazy from his overload, Jazz grasped Prowl’s spike again and rubbed insistently against a cluster of nodes on the underside of his spike.</p><p>Prowl finally arched back and shouted too, and his spike released silvery spurts of transfluid across the glossy surface of Jazz’s black paint and latex clothes. Jazz jerked again as another powerful aftershock shot through his frame, and his mind went blissfully blank.</p><p>When Jazz came to, he found Prowl sprawled over him, his head nestled in Jazz’s neck. Somewhere along the way, Prowl had slid off of Jazz’s spike beforehand, and both sets of their equipment were tucked away once more.</p><p>“Wow,” murmured Jazz, exhausted but warm. Prowl’s doorwings flicked in agreement, and he leaned over to kiss Jazz’s cheek.</p><p>Laughing, Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl in a loose hug. “Damn, we should have done this a lot sooner. Imagine if we didn’t wait to confess to each other at a Halloween party, right?”</p><p>“Mmm, perhaps. But then I wouldn’t have seen you in your irresistible costume. I can see now why Batman was drawn towards Catwoman.”</p><p>Snorting, Jazz patted Prowl’s back. “Tell me about it in the morning, yeah? I’m fragging tired now.”</p><p>“We are not recharging while we’re sticky like this,” Prowl chided, but Jazz still caught the enthusiastic sweep of his doorwings. Damn, he really was cute when he got excited about the stuff he cared about. </p><p>“Baby, gimme like five minutes, please?”</p><p>“...Oh, alright. Very well.”</p><p>Jazz knew he shouldn’t say it. He really shouldn’t.</p><p>“<i>Paw</i>-some.” </p><p>They ended up cleaning five minutes earlier than Jazz wanted to, but the cuddle session afterwards totally made it worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>in the morning jazz gets himself and prowl some energon and then he sits down and listens to prowl explain the extensive lore behind batman's many adopted children. because there's SO many of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>